Mayfield in 22
by orisitjustfantasy
Summary: A one-shot. I think the title explains it better than I can.


**lJust a little somethin' somethin'. It's a one-shot :)**

* * *

April practically skipped down the hallway of the hospital. She had just used the new Lodox for the first time and wanted to thank Jackson. She knew he couldn't say on the record that he bought it for her, but she knew he did. There were so many areas of the hospital that were lacking and in need of new equipment but he had ensured that the ER conveniently got a top of the line Lodox machine.

Instead of finding Jackson, she nearly ran into Mark in the hallway. "Good morning Dr. Sloan!" April grinned cheekily and he eyed her suspiciously.

"…Morning, Kepner." He greeted her cautiously and waited for her to explain her mood instead of trying to pry it out of her.

She was still grinning and in a mood that couldn't seem to be ruined. "Have you seen Jackson lately?"

Sloan grinned knowingly. Jackson was about to get some lovin' in an on-call room and he couldn't be happier. The kid had been so stressed lately it was starting to rub off on him. "He's finishing up a consultation in exam room 8. Should be done shortly if you just want to wait."

April nodded and leaned up against the wall behind her. Exam room 8 was just down the hall. "The on-call room at the end of the hall has been empty all day, just so ya know." The man winked and April gasped. Was she that transparent?

"Um, I uh…I just needed to talk to him," she whispered and looked down at her feet. She felt how flushed her face must have been and tried to mentally will herself to disappear.

Lucky for her Jackson exited the exam room just a couple of minutes later and Mark had decided to leave her alone. She knew he was just picking on her because she's an easy target but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

"Hey you," Jackson greeted her while giving her a simultaneous soft kiss on her lips. April barely uttered a hello back before she pulled away and forced herself to remain professional. At least in the hallway. She grasped his hand, completely loving how his large hand practically swallowed hers.

Jackson didn't feel the need to go into detail about what he just experienced in the exam room right away, but it was one of the most uncomfortable situations of his life. He'd seen nearly everything as a surgeon but this just proved there was a first for everything. Though he no doubtedly would tell her the story later when they got home, it wasn't important at the moment and it was the last thing he wanted to think about. He chuckled at the small woman who was dragging him behind her down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

She didn't answer but his question was answered when she ducked into the on-call room Mark had ironically suggested. She just hoped he didn't catch them in the act and worse than that call them out on it.

Once they were inside the room, April pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him aggressively. She was straddling him while pinning him down, back against the mattress. He practically growled at April before interrupting her impromptu make out session.

"Not that I'm complaining," he tried to ask between her consistent kisses, "but what did I do to deserve this? You almost never let me get away with this at work." He laughed while his hands cupped her bottom.

"Lodox. I love that machine more than I love Ohio State," April smirked. "This is my thank you."

He teased her, "Good thing all employees don't thank me like this." and she let out a playful growl before moving down to pull down his scrubs.

After she had him naked from the waist down, it usually took him seconds to be ready to play, if he wasn't already. That wasn't the case this time. She looked up him, confused, while he diverted his eyes from her.

"Is it me?" she asked him nervously. Her question was nearly inaudible and she sounded on the verge of tears.

"No, God no April. It's definitely not you. I think it's…. I think it's about my consultation I was coming out of when you found me. It's not you. I think I'm still subconsciously thinking about that early. I'm so sorry April," He promised her, sitting up and pulling his pants back up. She was sitting next to him on the small bed with her knees held up to her chest. "This has never happened to me before. Ever." He was completely embarrassed to say the least.

"It's okay. I just thought it was me," she admitted and he quickly corrected her again, this time hopefully convincing her it wasn't. "What happened during your consultation?"

Jackson seemed disturbed to even talk about it again. Reluctantly, he told her. "I had a patient whose wife literally chopped off his…his…you know…during an argument," he told her, sickened. Just thinking about the guy and his situation was messing with his head. His entire life was going to change. Her eyes popped open alertly and she looked completely shocked and mystified.

He hung his head in shame. She had to laugh that he was nearly acting like it happened to him.

"Maybe this time you need to schedule a real appointment with Mayfield in 22." She teased and kissed him, before jumping up and leaving the on-call room.

* * *

Reviews on this story would make my day :)


End file.
